Kwon Shi-Yun
Summary Kwon Shi-Yun is a proud member of the Yeon Hon guild and friend of Han Jee-Han. She is currently in training to become strong enough to be of suitable assistance to her guild. After being saved by Jee-Han, she developed a small crush on him, and seeks to repay her debt. Currently, her guild has been taken over by the Church of Masks and she seeks to free them from their grasp. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A, higher with Forbidden Black Soul Flame | Low 7-C, higher with Forbidden Black Soul Flame Name: Kwon Shi-Yun Origin: The Gamer Gender: Female Age: Likely 18 Classification: Acquired fighter, Blaze Soul Flame Fist User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Martial Arts, Soul Manipulation (via Soul Flame Fist Style), Telepathy, Flight, Limited Power Nullification (via Forbidden Wave of Destruction), Slight Durability Negation (Via Forbidden Black Soul Flame, was stated to bypass most defensive techniques, including forcefields and the like), Time Manipulation (via illusion barriers), Limited Aura Usage (via meditation, her natural fighting spirit, and blade palms) | All previous abilities on a heightened scale, Potential Statistics Amplification (The Blue accelerator flame enhances one's speed), Can disrupt internal organs and break bones with her attacks, typically through striking pressure points Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Comparable to Han Jee-Han), higher with Forbidden Black Soul Flame | Small Town Level (Jee-Han said she was stronger than him after absorbing the guild leader's power) higher with the Forbidden Black Soul Flame Speed: At least Superhuman reactions (Comparable to Han Jee-Han) | At least Superhuman reactions, likely Transonic (Absorbed the powers of the guild leader) Lifting Strength: Superhuman, likely much higher (Should be vastly superior to Han Jee-Han) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class, higher with Forbidden Black Soul Flame | Small Town Level (Her physical stats are superior to Jee-Han's), higher with Forbidden Black Soul Flame Durability: Multi-City Block level, likely higher | Small Town Class, likely higher (her physical stats are superior to Jee-Han's) Stamina: High (Was capable of fighting against multiple members of the Church of Masks, has placed herself through rigorous training) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Below average academically. Her memory is also rather poor, but is adept in combat. Weaknesses: Lack of any true ranged techniques. Repeated restraining skills. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Soul Flame Fist Style:' A power based upon the souls latent in an area that have not moved onto the afterlife and are instead, wandering around. Users of this ability capture these souls in order to use them as power. *'Soul Flame Fist Style, Profound will. Soul Flame Explosion:' A move where Shi-Yun charges forward, elbow first bearing down a wrath of flame around her. She hits her target with her elbow, causing an explosion within the immediate vicinity. *'Soul Flame Fist Style-Forbidden Black Soul Flame: '''A form where Shi-Yun burns her own soul, generating black flames that grant her strength several times greater than what she previously had. *'Flame Wave of Destruction:' A small burst of black flames comes off of Shi-Yun's body, destroying any magic currently placed upon her. Was used to destroy magical shackles that were binding her physical body. *'Soul Flame Fist Style- Profound Will, Soul Flame Divine Wrath:' Black flames from Shi-Yun's burning soul cover her torso like an armor, which presumably burn any who attempt to physically harm her. *'Blade Palms:' A technique where Kwon an surround her hands with red aura that can be used like a knife. *'Illusion Barriers:' Kwon has the ability to create illusion barriers, same as most others within the abyss. She can freeze time for anyone who is not an ability user, though it should be noted that the time stop doesn't last that long. '''Key:' Season 1-3 | The Church of the Masks Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manhwa Characters Category:The Gamer Category:Teenagers Category:Telepaths Category:Soul Users Category:Fire Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Time Users Category:Aura Users Category:Humans Category:Schoolgirls Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7